


There is No Love Without Loss or Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leaving, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is leaving Liverpool. Please shoot me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Love Without Loss or Pain

“So when were you going to tell me?” Martin leans against the door of Daniel’s room, arms folded and face like a carved stone. Daniel sighs and rubs his face with his hands. 

“Martin, I, I didn’t know what to say.” Daniel sounds like he’s making excuses and he knows he is.

“So you let me wait for a fucking newspaper article?” Martin’s voice is calm, collected and even. The anger and hurt are carefully stowed away in a box buried deep in his mind.

Daniel nods miserably. “I didn’t want to, but I didn’t know how to tell you and shit, man. I can’t stay here anymore. I’m not needed and I’m getting old and injured. Brøndby will be good for me. Good to go back home.” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Martin.

Sighing, Martin comes over and sits on the bed beside Daniel. They stare at the opposite wall that used to hold photos of famous footballers and several pieces of art. The room is empty, but for the bed. The walls around them whisper with secrets of things they’ve seen. 

_Daniel stretched out under Martin, moaning in pleasure, his eyes dark with lust and need._

_Lazy afternoons, and tired limbs crammed together on the little bed._

_Quiet mornings, that Daniel makes coffee and Martin makes pancakes._

“I don’t want to go.” Daniel croaks out, his voice a whisper of desperation and pleading. Pleading with Martin to tell him what’s going on, not to leave him. _You’re leaving me!_ Martin wants to yell, to shake Daniel until he understands, but he does. This is just as hard on Daniel as it is on him. Martin sighs again and pulls Daniel to him. 

That night the walls see sadness, beauty and love. There is no love without loss or pain.


End file.
